The Lady & Savage
by XxCagedBird
Summary: This is the many drabbles of the love stories of Connor Kenway and The Lady Maverick. Drabbles include sexual stories, betrayal, and of course the love that continues in their hearts for one another.
1. The Red Head In Boston

As Ratonhnhaketon stepped out from the carriage and into the sunlight of Boston. His hazel eyes widen at the sights in front of him. He had always heard of the white's man world to be different but to see it with his own eyes is a different story. There are large buildings made of stones that tower over him, the ground below him was not of dirt but of stone just like the structures that towered over him. The strangest sight was the people within the town. They are nothing like the stories he always heard in his village, they are much foreigner in person. The men are covered head to bottom in long pants and long shirts with buttons upon the sleeves and collar, their shoes are very strange and almost seen painful to wear. Yet, when a woman passed with a strange item attached to a stick covering her body, he could not help but to stare at her. She has on a very long dress that is puffy at the bottom but narrow at her stomach, also she has a strange fabric covering her hair.

The Native boy continued to watch the woman pass by him and Achilles; she must have felt his stare because she turned towards him but then continued on her way. Connor was so awed by her appearance that Achilles smacked him on the side with his cane, causing the boy to snap back into reality.

"Don't stare," he said angrily towards the dark skinned boy.

"Sorry," Ratonhnhaketon mumbled under his breath and lowered his head. However, his hazel eyes moved to the side to keep watching the woman as she walked into the crowd of people. Achilles started to walk and the snow falling from the gray sky brushes against the native's dark skin. Ratonhnhaketon just stared his surroundings as he walked behind Achilles.

"This place is incredible! The people. The sounds. The smells. I could walk these streets for days and know not even half its wonders," he said with so much enthusiasm in his young voice.

"I thought the same as you upon a time. These days, I much prefer the quiet of the countryside," Achilles replied to his eager student.

"But there is so much LIFE here. So many opportunities!" he said as he looked beside him to the many people near buildings.

"For a few my boy. For the few," Achilles said sadly.

Achilles then pointed his cane to a general store where many people were standing outside gossiping about recent events along with showing the items they just bought from within.

"There's a store close to here. You're to buy the items on the list. Tell them where the carriage is- and they'll see that it is loaded, understood?" Achilles said to the boy as he pulled out a coin purse from his pocket, handing it to the boy. "You're also going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one of Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. And both are better still than I."

"That is not true," The boy said quickly to Achilles.

"What's true and what IS aren't always the same," Achilles replied with the same sadness in his voice.

"What would you call me then?" The Native asked the elderly man.

"Connor. Yes. That will be your name," Achilles said with a simple smile on her dark face. Connor walked in front of the man and Achilles gently pushed him with his cane. "Alright, off you go."

The Native only nodded once more and walked slowly to the place where Achilles pointed for him to buy items for the Homestead. Yet, he has never been in a white settler settlement and doesn't know how exchange worked here. He passed by the townspeople who stopped speaking to stare at the boy, probably trying to figure out what race he is.

He walked inside and the sight inside was enough to stop Connor dead in his tracks. So many items were placed on the wall such as white man weapons called guns and axes. The Native just stared at the items until the man behind the counter cleared his throat.

"Need somethin' boy?" The man asked.

Connor only nodded his head, "I need the items on this list."

The man just stared at him, "Will you be paying with coin or trade?"

Connor pulled out the coin purse from his pocket and placed it on the counter, "Is that enough?" He questioned the white man. The man picked it up just to feel it's weight and nodded.

"Wait here," the man said and disappeared out a back door.

Connor took a step back to admire the items on the wall once more but turned his head behind him when he heard the front door open. His eyes could not move from the person who stepped inside. It was a girl, probably a few years older than him. There was one body feature on the girl he could not remove his eyes from; it was her fiery red hair. Her hair was a gentle red with a single white streak on the left side; her hair was curly and long, with some strands held back in a bun.

He'd never seen such a hair color on any person in his entire life. He'd only seen the color when the sun set behind the hills in his village, that vibrant red color that could take his stress away and just feel as free as the eagle flying into the sunset. That is the color of hair the girl possessed, and he could not remove his hazel eyes from her.

The girl must have felt his eyes on her because she looked over to him with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Well, the only green eyes he'd seen but they were just as green as the fresh grass after a rainfall. She had on green dress that complimented her figure perfectly and she had strange clothing item around her stomach with lace, whatever it was it made her figure look even more attractive. She had long brown gloves upon her arms and white fox fur sewed into the shoulders of her dress. Also, she had a black chocker around her neck with green jewels sewed into the black fabric. He just couldn't stop staring at her.

The red head only smiled to herself from his staring and walked past him, pushing some of her curls behind her shoulders. The Native was star-struck because he just stood there, staring at her. She walked over to the candle section of the store and picked up two blue candles, holding them in her gloved hand. Then, she just walked around the store waiting for the man to return.

Connor just couldn't take his eyes off the stunning girl and before he could think, he just opened his mouth and said, "Your hair is beautiful." When the words escaped his lips, he cursed himself mentally and looked up at the ceiling, just hoping she did not hear him.

Yet, he looked over at her and a smile was just on her pale face. "What did you say?" She said gently, causing the Native's heart to race in embarrassment.

"I-I….I didn't mean it. I mean I did, but I-I didn't mean to say it outloud…I mean I want you to know but, I-" he just stopped talking and shook his head, feeling like such an idiot.

The girl just laughed softly to herself with the smile on her face, "Thank you for the compliment, I don't receive compliments like that usually, so it is refreshing to hear it."

Connor looked over at her and his heart rate slowed down dramatically. Well, at least she didn't insult him. He's never spoken to a white girl, let alone a beautiful white girl so he doesn't know what to say to her. Thankfully, she speaks for him.

"You have interesting skin color, I cannot figure out what race you are" she said with a shrug of her slender shoulders. Her green hues stare at the bow wrapped around his back. "Are you a hunter?"

"At times, when I need to be," he replied quietly.

"Oh," she replied with a nod of her head, causing her some of her red locks to fall over her shoulder and onto her chest. "I'm Lady…or that's what everyone calls me so I suppose you can call me that as well."

"I'm Raton- I-I-I mean, that's not my name," he said trying to correct himself without feeling like a completely idiot. "It's Connor. Connor is my name"

The red head raised a brow, "Interesting name for someone with not white skin to have, but it's nice to meet you Connor."

The back door opened with the owner carrying logs within his hands, placing them on the table along with an axe, bundle of nails, and a hammer.

"Here ya go boy," the man said simply. "Now the payment."

Connor nodded over to the coin purse on the table and man opened it, letting the money drop onto the table. He only took a few pounds, and Connor had some remaining. However, the boy looked over at the red head and then the money. "I'll pay for her items as well, if I have enough of course."

The man just stared at the Native and the red head who is just as shocked. "If you say so." The man took the reaming pounds, placing the copper coins in his cash register. Connor then picked up the pieces of lumber easily but was having trouble trying to balance the other items on top. Then, the gloved hand took the items from his hand and he looked over to the see the red head, taking the other three items.

"You can't carry all of that on your own," she said with the gentle smile on her face. "I'll carry this stuff as you carry the logs. "

The Native did not want to argue with the girl, but words blustered out of his stubborn mouth. "I don't want your dress to get dirty."

The girl just blinked over at him and she just laughed softly, "It will be fine."

They walked outside and the Native could feel eyes on him once again, but this time the feeling wasn't of hate but of jealous, perhaps? He wasn't entirely sure. He placed the lumber in the back of the dark carriage and took the items from Lady, placing them beside the logs.

"I'd better get going," the red head said to the Native. "Let's say it's never a good thing to be late in my profession."

Connor just looked at her. He did not want her to leave, he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know everything about her. "Will I see you again?" He asked softly.

Her emerald hues widen and a perky smile appeared on her face, "I suppose. If you come and find me that is." She then smirked over at him and turned her back to him, walking down the street with the snow gently falling onto her red locks. The sight caused the Native to just lean against the the carriage with a smile on his tan skin. As he said before, he could wander the streets for days and never be able to hold all the wanders, yet he knows he must return to see the red headed girl once again.


	2. Betrayal

Charles Lee has been on a young man's mind his entire life, ever since the destruction of his village. The death of his mother right before his young eyes as he watched her burn. Now, he has his location and Lee will meet his fate. A figure is resting upon the edge of a roof, his boots right at the edge of the rooftop. There are two men standing guard with two pistols in their hands, yet they are distracted because they are speaking to one another.

The assassin ever so silently jumped from the edge of the rooftop and landed ontop of one of the men, pushing him into the ground below. The man below Connor hit his head, causing him to fall into unconsciousness. Before the other man could shot Connor, the assassin grabbed his tomahawk and let the sharp blade cut into the man's skin. The man fell to his knees and Connor pushed him to the side, letting him fall onto the ground below. The assassin opened the door and walked into the darkness of the warehouse.

For all he knows he could be walking into a trap. As he walked, his grip on his tomahawk tightened and kept his senses up. Only a few lantern were lit in the warehouse and he stopped walking hearing something above him. Just slight a creep of the wooden frame above him, it could just be a wild animal that got trapped within the warehouse. Yet, he knows enough of animals to know that an animal would not make that much of a noise. Before he could make a move, a figure dropped down in front of him and a dagger is about to pierce his shoulder. He jumped back just in time and then his brown eyes widen at the sight.

The lantern hanging on the wall lights up the figure just enough to see fiery red hair. The same hair that he fell in love with years ago. It only belongs to one woman and that woman is Lady. The figure stepped forward and the lantern's light exposes her whole body. She has on the finest green dress with a black corset wrapped around her waist giving her a slender silhouette and causes her breast to be exposed from the top of her dress. Her hair is much shorter now, it only reaches past her ears but the same white streak hangs on the left side of her face. The years apart has only made her seem much more beautiful to the assassin.

The red head's gloved fingers wrap around the end of her dagger but when she took a step forward to make her attack. Then, Connor quickly spoke to her. "Lady! STOP!" He removed the beaked hood from his head to expose his dark locks and his copper face.

Lady only blinked and then her emerald eyes widen seeing the man in front of her. The red head stopped her motion with the knife within her hand when she got a clear look at the Native in front of her. Her green hues widen at the sight as her hand with the knife began to tremble.

"Y...You're that boy," she whispered toward him, never removing her eyes from him. "No, it can't be you No, no...-" She just closed her eyes tightly as if she is in extreme pain, but looked over to him with her soft green eyes.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?" She whispered softly toward him, which caused his heart to race underneath his assassin clothes. He rarely hears his name, and hearing it from her, it is enough for him to admit defeat. He only nodded at her, lowering his tomahawk.

The red head just stared at him and then growled softly. She moved quickly, aiming the tip of her knife at his throat however Connor easily blocked her attack with the wooden end of his tomahawk, causing the girl to step back. They just stared at each other, watching each other's movements carefully. The red head paces back and forth, keeping her grip on her dagger. Anger boils in his heart knowing that she is now his enemy and not his ally. It was never supposed to be this way.

"I never thought you would join the Templars," he said angrily as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He just stared at her as she watched him like her prey. "Why did you join them?"

"I don't believe it's any of your business," she said simply and then advanced toward him, he blocked her attack with his tomahawk but she kicked his knee, causing him to fall onto his back. She quickly moved ontop of his body and she tried to stab his shoulder, but he blocked her once again. The two of them locked eyes as they he tried to push her off of him, yet she refused to be removed from ontop of him. Her legs are straddled on yet side of him as she sits on top of him.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," he groaned to her keeping his grip on his tomahawk strong as the dagger's end is just inches from his shoulder.

"What was supposed to happen then?" She questioned with venom in her honey like voice, keeping the dagger digging into the wooden hem of his tomahawk.

"You were supposed to be my ally," he replied to her, pushing his tomahawk into the dagger, trying to push her off of him. "You were supposed to my..."

"You're what?" She yelled, desperately trying to keep her grip on her dagger.

"My lover," he shouted back at her and used every fiber of strength left to push her off of him.

She fell onto her back, but quickly picked herself up. Her dagger is now at her side and she only has a hurt expression on her face. Connor looked to the side, feeling torn. Torn against his teaching with Achilles and how his heart feels about Lady.

His thoughts are broken when he hears Lady laugh hoarsely to herself. "I haven't seen you in years and you still have a pity crush on the little prostitute that you wanted to help so many years ago, is that it Connor?"

His hazel eyes spark in anger and took a step toward her, "Never say that. I never had a pity crush on you. I was smitten by you, truly smitten by you. I wanted to save you from the life you never wanted, and it seems that I've failed to keep you safe."

She just stared at him and her bright emerald hues softened, "I never asked for your assistance. "

"You never have to," he said softly and took a step forward to her, to his relief she did not step back. "I can make up for it now, by taking you away from The Templars. You don't belong to this horrible organization, you're better than that."

She just looked away with her eyes closed, clearly conflicted. Connor took another step forward. Then another. When he took another step forward he was standing right beside her, towering above her.

"Please Lady," he whispered softly to her and he watched as a exhausted sigh escaped her red lips and her whole facial expression changed. Wanting to comfort her, Connor slowly wrapped his arms around her slender body and held her close to his body.

Instead of fighting him back, she rests her head upon his chest but keeps her arms at her sides. Yet after a brief moment, her arms slowly wrap around his waist, causing a sight of relief to escape his lips. He places his head on top of her red hair as his hands gently stroke her body slowly. Her fingers gripped to the fabric of his assassin's clothing as his hands moved up and down her back. Then, she released her fingers from his clothes slowly.

"You're too late," she said so softly that Connor barley heard it. Yet, before he could reply, he felt an extremely sharp pain in his side and looked down to see blood dripping down his side. She then pulled his head down to hers with one of her gloved hands and kissed him with an extreme amount of passion. Before he could return the kiss she removed her lips from his.

Then, Lady pushed herself out of his grip and placed her hand up only to show a hidden blade in her left gloved hand. The blade is coated in crimson paint, his blood. Connor looked down to his side to see the small slit and just shook his head.

"I was told to get rid of you," she said simply and the blade slips back into her glove. "Be thankfully I didn't stab you in your beating heart. You made yourself vulnerable, you always were a fool with your emotions." Her voice is as cold as a blizzard, and her face as no emotion. Yet, her green hues are soft and she cannot even look at him.

"Just go," she whispered toward him. "Go before they find you...or can trace your blood."

Connor just stared at her and she turned her back to him, hoping to avoid his hurt gaze. "GO!" She shouted.

He should leave and just give up on the helpless cause. Yet, the stubborn Native shook his head. "No...I'm not leaving unless I leave with you."

Lady quickly turned her head to face him and she just shook her head, "I stabbed you," she whispered to him and stepped closer to him. "I stabbed you and you still want to help me? I don't know if I should kill you where you stand...or believe every word you say."

Connor's hand grips to his wounded side as he stared at her, his vision is slowly blurring as he looked at her. "Please...I'll take care of you. Protect you. Just come away with me...please Lady."

Listening to his words, she retreated back into the shadows shaking her head. "We cannot be together Ratonhnhaké:ton," she whispered to him and he raised his head when she spoke his true name. Hearing it come from her lips is like the sweetest of all honey. Yet, the way she said his name, it causes his heart to ache deeply.

"I'm sorry," Lady whispered gently and then disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Connor in the light shadow caused by the lantern, he watched her figure run off in the darkness and he closed his eyes.

In his heart he knows that they are meant to be together. His father's words run through his mind, "_I'll never forget her face when she sent me away.." _Even though he hated to admit it, he now knows how his father felt. The look on Lady's face was enough for him to admit defeat and run after her, but he cannot. He will never forget Lady's voice when she said his true name and her painfully hurt facial expression. He will have her again, he will.


	3. Framed

After being framed for the Boston Massacre.

* * *

The events that just took place in Boston happened so fast to the young Native. Everything was perfectly fine and then a single gunshot caused everything to turn into pure chaos. He thought attacking the man on the rooftop would stop the shooting, but another man shot into the crowd. Then, it became much worse when his so called father told the soldiers he was the one who fired into the crowd. Now, the young Native has been running around the city to bribe people to tear down the posters of him. Also, with the help from a helpful man named Samuel Adams who taught him how to stop the false propaganda.

The Native was standing on a rooftop as he watched a group of soldiers walk into a building with a few drunken men hanging around the large window. After a few minutes, the soldiers returned to the sheets only to walk away, probably looking for him. Ratonhnhaké:ton climbed down from the building's roof and landed roughly in an alley way. Grumbling, he brushed the snow from his clothes and slowly walked toward the building. The sign in front of the door blows gently with the words, TAVERN, craved into the wood. The fool stench of alcohol can be smelled even from outside the door which caused a sneer to appear on his lips. Despite the smell, he needs to go inside to retrieve the wanted poster. He opened the door and walked inside, within the Tavern there is a large fireplace toward the back where a few men are drinking. The men don't even turn to peer at the young boy, but their voices are muffled as they speak.

Close to the large window is a few tables and an area filled with different types of alcohol. His dark hues just gaze upon his surroundings since he has never been in a place such as this before, it intrigues him.

"Oh Lady," an older woman said from his right causing him to turn his head slowly. "Yer too sympathetic t for yer own good! He probably jus' wanted yer body"

When Ratonhnhaké:ton heard the name Lady his heart skipped a beat, just a second. Then, he saw that breath-taking onekwenhtara hair that belonged to the girl he saw before the chaos. Lady is standing over a table, while the older woman is sitting in a chair cleaning a glass cup. The woman looks around thirty or forty, and she has dark hair pinned on-top of her head and is very heavy set. Lady's back is turned to him and the older woman hasn't noticed him yet. Her jacket isn't on her body, and he can truly admire her curvaceous body. However, he only gazed at her womanly ascents for a moment, not wanting to stare too long. He was taught to never stare at anyone for too long, especially at women.

"You're wrong Gwen," she said softly as he walked over to the pair slowly. "He was very thoughtful, probably because he was a little younger than me."

"All men want one thing, and he ain't gonna get it free," the woman named Gwen replied with a smug look on her face. "Emember that Lady."

"Lady!" Connor said happily to her, causing her to turn her body forward to him. His expression changed seeing the poster within her gloved fingers. "I-I...need-"

"What?" She questioned with a small smirk on her red lips, that smirk caused his heart to boil in a emotion he isn't used to feeling. "This?" She raised the wanted poster.

"Hen," he replied in his indigenous tongue.

She raised a brow at his response causing his face to flush for a quick second. He remembered Achilles mentioning that people in towns don't take kindly to his kind. Will she treat him any differently? The heavy set woman just gazed up at him which caused the Native boy to take a step back.

"Whatcha want from my Lady?" She asked with venom in her tone.

"I...I...just-" he stumbles on his word due to the tension in the air. He can't think of a situation where he was alone with two women he barely knew. He is feeling beyond uncomfortable.

"Gwen, he's my friend," Lady said gently and smiled up to him, and his face flushed from her bright smile, yet he managed to nod in return. Lady then looked back over to Gwen, "Treat him nicely."

"No man is a friend," Gwen mumbled and returned to cleaning her glasses.

The red head moved her gaze down to the piece of paper and studied it for a moment. "Some soldiers came in and gave it to us...I didn't even know what happened. I did hear a gunshot, but I just thought it was my ears playing a joke of me," she spoke softly and then looked over to him with her light colored green eyes. "However, I know it wasn't you that shot into the crowd."

Ratohnhake:ton gazed at her with relief written all over his copper face, yet his dark hues moved to the poster within her hands. "I still need it, just in case any one sees it."

Lady raised a brow and ripped the poster in half slowly, then let the two pieces fall to the wood below. "What paper?" She said with a smirk which caused his heart to skip a beat once again. His gazed moved from her features toward the ground where the poster lays now.

"You probably need to get out of Boston though," she said as she walked over to him, and then looked out the window. "Others might not be as kind like I am."

He is silent for a brief moment because his heart is racing. Her arm nearly grazing over his, just for a moment, causes the boy to shallow the lump in his throat. She smells like the sweetest of the mountain flowers in the peak of spring. It's intoxicating. Everything about this red headed girl causes him to feel emotions he's never felt before.

"I've bribed most of them to destroy the evidence," he said softly as he gazed over to her, his eyes only staring at her red hair.

"Really? Didn't think you were that type of boy," she said with a smile on her face as she kept peering out the window. "Probably for the best, people will believe anything i-."

Lady stopped talking when she spotted a few soldiers walking toward the building. She grabbed his arm causing him to flinch, he cannot stand the feeling of being touched yet he cannot bring the words out of his stubborn mouth to tell her to stop.

"You need to hide," she said and then pointed to the bar like area. "Hide behind the table, I'll distract !"

Ratohnhake:ton's gaze looked out the windows to spot the soldiers walking over and he walked over to the area where Lady pointed. He walked behind the table, having the lower half of the bar table covering him completely. He pressed the side of his face against the wood when he heard the door open.

"Hello ladies," a man said and the floor board beneath creeks as the group of soldiers walks inside.

"What are ye doin' ere!? Ye all came already, get the hell out before I throw this glass in yer face!" The woman named Gwen yelled causing Ratohnhake:ton to smirk at her threat

"Calm down, _madam_, we just thought we saw the wanted boy in here," another solider said causing Ratohnhake:ton's body to stiffened.

"Ain't seem 'em," Gwen replied simply.

"I haven't either," Lady said softly. "Perhaps you men would like something to drink."

"Maybe later," a solider replied with a seductive like voice directed towards Lady, causing the Native's blood to boil. "How old are you doll?"

"Fifteen," she said sternly.

Ratohnhake:ton blinked at her answer, she is just two years older than him. Yet, his thoughts are disturbed when he heard a chair being moved across the wooden floor.

"Ye better remove yer eyes from her, NOW! And we ain't seem that boy! Ye men better leave before I get violent," Gwen said angrily and picked up the glass from the table. "LEAVE!" She shouted.

After a moment, Ratohnhake:ton heard the sound of the wood creaking and the door opening, then closing. He turned his head to see Lady's brown boots beside him and he slowly looked up to her.

"You can get up now," she said simply and he hoisted up.

The young Native looked over to the older woman and nodded his head. "Thank you," he spoke. "For allowing me to hide in here."

Gwen only mumbled something and returned to cleaning the glasses. Lady titled her head toward the door, and she walked over to it. He followed her out the door and into the snowy streets.

"You'd better leave," she said to him and he only nodded. "However, if you wish to see me again, come during the day."

He smiled a little but her words confused him. "Why only the day?"

Lady stared up at him and her brows narrowed. "Just do as I say. Only the day! If you come at night I'll never speak to you again, okay?"

He just stared down at her, causing his dark eyes to lock with her emerald ones. By the tone of her voice, he knows she is hiding something, yet he will not ask. He only nodded.

"Alright," he said down to her. "I'll never come at night."

She nodded, "Good. You'd better go before more soldiers come."

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned his back to her and begins to walk down the street. Then, he heard her shout toward him, "Be careful!"

He turned his head over his shoulder and just waved. However, there is a small smile on his copper face as he returned his gaze in front of him.


	4. Kiss

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny. -Wrecking Ball._

* * *

Summer, 1770.

* * *

It's been about five months since Connor first met Lady in Boston. Ever since then the pair have met every other day during the day. Lady mostly showed Connor what colonial life offered. She introduced him to colonial men clothing even though he denied every piece of clothing she offered, even when she said that he would look handsome in the clothing. He would spent time with her in the tavern, the place she called home. He even made friends with Gwen despite her constant threats to kill him if he kept hanging around Lady. Despite their time together he never questioned why he couldn't see her at night and she never asked about his past. It was an unspoken truce they made together.

However, today Connor decided to take her to his world. Out of the city and into the forest. The pair are riding upon his horse, Chase. Lady's arms are tightly wrapped around his waist. He doesn't enjoy being so tightly squeezed but she did mention about not riding horses a lot. So she must be nervous.

"Lady," he grunted due to her tight grip. "Could you loosen your grip?"

"Oh," she slowly loosened her grip but her grip is still iron tight. "Better?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Where are we going anyway?" She questioned as she gazed around the forest.

"I told you it's a secret."

"Well, we better be back after the sunsets," she mumbled to herself but he overheard her. He was about to ask why, then he remembered their unspoken promise so he pressed his lips together.

Once he reached their destination, Connor managed to pull Lady's arms off his waist and slid off the horse. He gazed up to her with a raised brow. "Coming?"

She looked down as if measuring the height of the jump; he just chuckled under his breath and offered his hand to her. She gladly took it and slowly slid off the horse's back. Once she is upon the grassy floor beneath, he started his walk over to a tree. They are just a few feet away from the manor; however, it would probably be for the best if he didn't bring her to meet Achilles. Achilles might say she is distracting him from his work of rebuilding the manor, which isn't internally false. He picked out a large tree with thick branches and turned his head over to Lady.

"We're going to climb this tree," he stated simply but her mouth just gaps open.

"Have you lost your mind?" She questioned. "I've never climbed a tree in my life."

How could he forget how different they are? Of course she's never climbed a tree, what was he thinking? Yet, climbing up the tree is the only way to show her the surprise.

"Um...well..." he stumbled to find the appropriate words for this situation. "C-Climb...on my back," he mumbled.

"Your what?" She questioned because she couldn't hear him.

"Get on my back," he replied.

She just stared at him, and he could tell something was wrong. Perhaps she had a fear of heights. Then, it hit him; she's scared he might drop her.

"I won't let you fall," he said softly and noticed she looked toward the grass, "I promise."

She hesitated for an answer and only nodded, "Alright."

He turned his back to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands tucked under her knees, making her legs wrap around his waist. The feeling of her body pressed up against his back is too much for his young hormones to handle at once, but he swallowed the lump forming in his throat .

"Hold on tight," he said as he released his grip from underneath her kneecaps. "I need both of my hands to climb up."

After he spoke, her arms became as hard as iron and he could barely breathe due to her grip. Her legs also cause his stomach to feel like it's going to concave, but he ignores the minor pain. He placed his hands onto the tree and then his feet, then he began to climb up it. Due to the extra weight, the Native can already tell this will be much more difficult. However, he managed to get to the first branch and let out a loud exhale. Lady's grip doesn't loosen, it anything it manages to get tighter. He balanced himself on the branch and looked up to see a higher one right above him.

"We're almost there," he spoke to her.

Without letting her get a word in, he climbed up the tree and used every ounce of his strength to get upon the highest branch. Once he is balanced on the thickness of the branch, he placed his hands underneath her kneecap.

"Okay, get off." He said to her but her grip refuses to loosen.

"O-Off...onto what?" She questioned as her green hues refused to look down.

"Step onto the branch," He said softly, hoping to relax her.

Lady's grip ever so slowly loosened as her boot touched the branch but once the branch softly shook, she gripped back to him once again. He just chuckled.

"I promise it won't break," his voice is reassuring so she tried once again and managed to put both of her feet down. Connor turned around to make sure she wouldn't fall but she is balancing herself. Then, she quickly sat down on the branch, with both of her hands gripping to the wood. Connor placed himself beside her, leaning his side against the trunk of the tree.

In front of them, the sun is beginning to set behind the hills. The blueness of the sky disappears into a faint pinkish/reddish color, causing the sun to look like a bright orb of orange. The red in the sky is just a reminder of Lady's bright red hair.

"Wow," she mumbled and looked over to him. "Was this the surprise?"

He only nodded his head which caused a faint smile on her lips, "It's lovely, Connor."

That name, his fake name, coming from her lips caused his heart to ache. Achilles only gifted him that name because he would merge into society; yet, he wants to be open with her.

"That's not my real name," He blustered out.

He could feel her gaze upon him which caused a warmness to form at his cheeks.

"Really? What's your true name?" She questioned.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" He said with pride in his voice. Despite becoming part of a new world with Achilles, he must never forget his true world.

"Ratoh..no...Ratohn.." she tried to get his name out desperately which caused a small smile on his tanned face.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" he said slowly.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she said to herself, perfectly. When he hears his true name come from her mouth his heart skips at least two beats and his blood boils. It sounds like the sweetest melody from her lips.

They are silent for a moment as they watch the sun set behind the hills. The sound of birds chirping above them is the song heard. It's relaxing to be away from the city and from the manor. He never has his alone time like he did just a year ago. Yet, he enjoys sharing it with Lady.

"Thanks," she said softly as she kept her emerald hues on the sunset.

"For what?" He asked as his gaze slowly moved to her.

"For bringing me here," she replied. "I've never really left the city in my whole life and...this experience is very lovely. Despite the fear of falling at any moment."

His eyes softened at her words but then his whole body flinched when she rested her head upon his shoulder. He's never been so close to girl before. In his village, men hunted while woman cooked and took care of the children. The two never came together unless they were married. So, he never spent much time with girls before.

He kept his body completely still, not wanting to move because she might feel like he is rejecting her and he doesn't want her head to fall off his shoulders. His attention is only on the sunset as the sun vanished behind the hills. Then, he remembered about having her back before darkness engulfed the land. So, he stood up and offered his hand to help her off the branch. She climbed onto his back once more and the climb down was much easier than the climb up. Once his moccasins touched the grassy floor, she removed herself from his back and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"You seemed uncomfortable when I put my head on your shoulder," she said softly, avoiding eye contact.

"I wasn't," he lied through his teeth.

"Well, I think you were, you act like you've never been close to a girl," she said with hostility in her voice. "Or kissed one."

His face flushed at her words and he refuses to answer her because his pride is too great. He can't admit that he's never held a girl or kissed one. Yet, his silence is all the answer she needs.

"You've never been kissed?" She said with a smile on her face and humor in her tone.

"I-I...of course...I mean...not-" he is desperately trying to get his composure back but he feels like he has dug himself into a hole. He can feel her eyes digging into his soul which causes his face to flush in annoyance. "What I'm trying to say-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she leaned in and gently pressed her red lips against his. His eyes nearly bulged out as the shock of her unexpected kiss hit him. Her lips are so soft against his, like the petal of a flower.

For once, Connor let his emotions take control of a situation and when she pulled away from him, he only leaned forward to press his lips against hers. He can feel her smile in their kiss and she manged to deepen their kiss. Yet, he still feels naive and isn't sure what to do with his hands. She must have felt his awkwardness because even during their kiss, she took his hands and placed them on her hips. While her arms moved around his neck to pull him closer to her. His fingers dug into the curve shape of her hips, memorizing the shape as her lips moved over his. She pulled away only when oxygen was needed once again and it took every ounce of strength to kiss her once again, but managed to keep himself collected.

"There," she said mostly to herself as she removed her arms from her neck. "Now you've been kissed by a girl."

His senses are still being reeled from this kiss, so answering her is out of the question at the moment. Before he could even speak, her emerald eyes looked up to notice the sky is being taken over with the carpet of darkness. Her once calm composure becomes once with panic.

"We need to go back," she said with despairing tone in her honey like voice.

"What's the rush?" He asked but then mentally cursed himself for breaking their unspoken truce.

"Con-I mean, Ratonhnhaké:ton, I need to get back," she said with such a forlorn tone that it caused him to only nod.

"Okay, come on," he then helped her onto the horse and positioned himself in front of her.

After ten minutes they reached the city of Boston and the only light guiding them is the street lanterns. A few people pass them on their home. The shops are closing because the owners are locking the doors. He moved his horse toward the Tavern and once in front of it, Lady quickly slid off and smoothed down her inflamed red hair. He watched her with a questionable look as she tried to make herself look presentable for some reason.

"You look beautiful," he confessed as he looked down to her which caused her motion to decrease as she peered up at him.

A small smile appeared on her face, "Thank you. You'd better leave now. Thank you for today, I had a lovely time. Remember our agreement, you leave at night and I'll see you in the morning. "

He pressed his lips together and only nodded, remembering their unspoken truce together. She went inside the building and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. The sound of drunken men can be heard from inside which caused him to feel unsafe for Lady, yet he didn't say a word. His fingers touched his duel blades hiding within his clothing and the emotion of bloodlust begins to take over his mind. He made a promise to her, but...sometimes promises are meant to be broken.


	5. Broken Trust

"_**Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**_

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy"**_  
-Sia, Breathe Me

* * *

The night sky in Philadelphia was inviting to the young Native as he stood on top of a tin rooftop. His soft copper hues staring down onto the Traven where he left Lady so many times, always before the moon appeared in the sky. Now, his curiously has gotten the best of him and he wants to know why he cannot see her. As he stared down at the well-lit Traven his mind is drawn back into a faint memory that happened just a mere few hours ago.

_Connor fell to a harsh THUMP on the wooden floor as Achilles placed both of his hands onto his cane.  
"You aren't focused Connor," the older assassin said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. _

_Connor rubbed the back of his head due to the faint throbbing pain from his fall and he quickly stood back up, standing in his fighter stance. One of his twin blades was exposed from the end of his sleeve as he advanced towards Achilles. Then, for a spilt second he saw the color red, the color of the sunset that only belonged to one person. Seeing the boy unfocused, the older man just side swiped Connor's feet with his cane. He fell face forward this time and groaned in pain from the impact. _

"_You're thinking about something," Achilles said and turned his back to the young boy on the floor. "You'll never become part of the brotherhood with this type of statue."  
"I'm sorry," Connor mumbled as he slowly stood up, placing the blade into his sleeve like Achilles showed him.  
"Something…or someone is controlling your thoughts," the older man said simply, keeping his back turned to the boy.  
"Perhaps," the Native replied under his breath.  
"Then confront it. Your mind should never be clouded with fog; it needs to clear to be a great assassin. GO!"_

Connor's eyes narrowed at Achilles' word, he was right. His mind was on Lady and why he was never allowed to see her at night. He even invited her to return with him to the homestead because she always hinted that she hated going back to Gwen, yet she always refused him. His patience has finally reached the end and he has to know why. He jumped to the streets bellowed without making a sound and walked over to the window. Peering inside, he saw many drunk men with women he never saw when he visited Lady during the day. The scent of ale caused the Native to turn his head in disgust. His mind is then reeled back to his teachings with Achilles, a true assassin would never enter from the door. He needs to find an alternate entrance.

He stepped away from the glass window and noticed that the building is made out of wood, which has many pieces sticking out. A perfect model to climb up. Connor placed his hands on the exposed wood and begins to climb up. He made his way up to the first window and removed one hand, using the free hand to see if the window is locked. It is, of course. He mumbled to himself and moved to the next window. The window has a lantern lit but the candle is slowly being burnt to the edge, causing wax melt from the lantern. His hand fumbled with the lock and as he worked he could hear a man's voice from his location.

"Come on you little bitch," the man said drunkly. "You know you want it."  
A female replied but her voice is so muffled Connor couldn't make out what she was saying. Yet only a sob is followed from the faint reply.  
"I picked **you **because you're a red head! I paid for **you **so act like you like it!" The man shouted.

When the man said red hair, Connor's blood boiled to the point of bursting from his veins. He pulled himself on the window seal and broke the glass with his elbows, ignoring the sharp shards breaking into his skin. He knocked the lantern to the ground causing it to crash onto the ground with glass all over the floor along the glass from the window. Beside the bed is the green dress Lady always wears along with her brown boots, beside her clothes are colonial men clothing. Only the outline of a man is seen from his vision with a smaller shadow breathe him. Connor quickly looked over to the bed only to see that onekwenhtara that has captured his mind and he dare say, his heart.

The sudden events caused the man and Lady to look over to him. Lady looks the most shocked while the man just seemed confused.

"Connor!?" She gasped hoarsely.

She sat up and the moon's natural light shined on her naked body, Connor can only see her bare chest which caused his entire face to flush from the sight. She was always beautiful to him, but seeing her bare in the moon's light made her look like a work of art. Yet, when he turned his attention to the man the flush disappeared and anger consumed him once again.

The Native's anger took control of the situation as he advanced toward the man. He easily picked him up by his shoulders and pressed him into the floor below. His hidden blade is exposed from its hiding position and the blade shines in the moon light. He was about to plunge the blade deep into the man's heart until he felt a soft grip on his wrist. Yet, his anger has consumed him and he tried to fight off the grip on his wrist, but the grip only tightens. He could hear a mellifluous like voice behind him, but the wrath is ringing out the singing.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Lady's melody like voice shouted at him as clear as the first raindrop from the sky. "STOP!"

The anger washed out of his body and he slowly removed the blade's tip from the man's heart.  
"You're lucky," Connor spitted at the man. "Get out of my sight"

The man didn't even bother to gather his clothing; he crawled out the door and slammed it shut. Connor exhaled loudly and finally turned to look over at Lady. Her onekwenhtara hair is messy and hanging loosely over her pale shoulders. She has been crying since her emerald eyes are glassy. She has a quilt wrapped around her body and only a small amount of cleavage is seen. Yet, her expression is of fury.

"Why are you here!? I TOLD YOU TO **NEVER **COME HERE AT NIGHT!" She shouted at him and took a step forward to him. "YOU BROKE OUR _**PROMISE**_!"  
Her last words stung at his prideful heart and he turned his head away from her.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" She shouted and placed her hand on his shoulder harshly, causing the Native to shove it away due to his annoyance of being touched. Yet, when he saw her face turn from anger to an expression of hurt, he only felt guilt. He quickly touched her bare shoulders with his hands. The feeling of her bare skin on his calloused fingers causes his heart to race underneath his skin.

"Why were you with that man?" he said softly causing her eyes to close tightly and a sigh to escape her red lips. Yet, her lipstick is smudged and it digests him to know some man kissed her. A man who doesn't even deserve to be in her presence.  
"I always knew you were naïve, but…" her voice died down as held the quilt to her naked body. "Don't you understand what this place is?"

The Native only stared at her in confusion and she just shook her head. "It's nothing more than a…a…_whore _house. A place where men can come and buy a woman for their pleasure. A place where the strongest women feel like a mouse in a trap. I never, never wanted you to see me this way. I never wanted you to see me as a disgusting scum of a human being…"

Her words cause his mind to whirl in confusion. No. No. She means to tell him that…she sells her beautiful self to some drunken men for…sex? There was never a place such as this in his village. His anger toward the colonial world just grows stronger.

Yet, his grip on her shoulders tightened and he shook his head from her words.

"I could never see you as disgusting or weak. You're not that at all," he said calmly but she refused to open her eyes to look at him. "If you hate it here, then leave…"  
"Can't you see?" She whispered hoarsely to him. "I can't, because I wouldn't know where to go and I need the money to help someone."  
"Who?"  
She only shook her head causing the Native to exhale in frustration, yet his grip on her bare shoulders is still tight. "Then come away with me."

She opened her eyes to look up at him. "With you?"  
He nodded, "Achilles will help you with the person you need to aid. He's a good man."  
Lady just stared at him with her soft green hues, distrust written all over them.

"Please Lady," he whispered to her. "I didn't drop you that day in the forest and I won't now. Or in the future."

His words caused her eyes to light up for a moment and she nodded. She only nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and a single tear fell from her eyes. Unsure how to comfort her pain, the Native did what his mother did when he skinned his knee playing in the forest. He wrapped his arms around her body and placed his head on top of her red hair. He has never been so close to another human being. He can smell her natural perfume and it is intoxicating to his senses. She smells like the sweetest of flowers in spring and her hair tickles his chin. A single sob escaped her lips as she buried her head into his shoulder, causing his grip to tense. An emotion has engulfed his body, an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time.

Protection.  
Not for himself.  
But for her.

He wants to protect her from this place and other men like that man who was having his way with her just moments ago. He wants to protect her from the darkness of the world and show her only the goodness. He wants her with him so nothing can ever hurt her ever again.

He released her and wiped away some of her tears on her pale face. She just cracked a small smile from his kindness and holds the quilt with one hand as the other wipes at her tears. The quilt is slowly sliding off her shoulders, about to expose one of her breasts. The Native quickly places the fabric back over her shoulder causing a small laugh from the girl.

"So naïve," she mumbled to herself.


	6. New Beginning

Summer 1770.

Connor: 14 Lady:16

* * *

_It's haunting  
__This hold that you have over me  
__I grow so weak  
__I see you  
__And everything around you fades  
__And I can't speak  
__But you can never know what it is you do to me  
__(What it is you do to me)_

-In This Moment, The Promise.

* * *

Lady's Point of View.

The sunlight's rays beamed brightly on her pale face causes the red head to open her eyelids slowly and her green eyes scanned the room. She isn't in the brothel anymore. No, she can tell because the scent of sex and alcohol is gone. She sat upright and ran her hand through her messy red locks. Looking to the side she noticed a pitcher sitting in a bowl with a rag handing from the side. Connor must have left for her to wash up in the morning. Lady placed her bare feet onto the ground below and picked up the pitcher, pouring the water into the bowl. The water is still hot because the steam pours out into the air. She placed the rag into the water and then ran the rag over her pale face, causing her to wake up. Then, she noticed a single brush on the drawer. She ran the brush through her unruly red hair and groaned from the sight pain of brushes out the tangles. Finally, her hair is brushed and laying on her back.

She looked around the room and noticed how plain it was. There was only a twin sized bed, a dresser with a mirror placed on top, side table, and two windows. Lady looked out the window only to see a dense forest around the large mansion and she noticed smaller houses around the area as well. The red head then walked out the door, looking for the Native. She made sure she was quiet as she walked down the hallway. Then, she heard noises below her and she peered down from the wooden railing.

"We aren't letting her stay here!" An elderly voice spoke.  
"Why not!?" A voice she recognized, it was Connor.

"Because I said so!" The older voice replied. "We don't need someone to know our secret brotherhood."  
"You asked me to bring people here-"  
"People who can benefit our homestead, what is she cable of?"  
Connor was silent and Lady bit her lip as she lowered herself to the floor, keeping her grip on the railing.  
"That shouldn't matter. You said our brotherhood was to help people and that's what I'm doing. I brought someone who needed help. How can we go against everything you taught me?"  
"It's different Connor," the elderly man said with a tired voice. "Yet, she can stay only for a short time. I don't want her in our house. So found a place out in the homestead. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Connor mumbled, but it was heard nevertheless.

The sound of a cane was heard and then slowly disappeared into a different room. She just stayed on the ground and a million thoughts ran through her mind. She should just go back to Gwen and keep selling herself for money so she can help her brother. How can she help Fillian from here? Especially with a man who wants nothing to do with her? She made a mistake letting this _boy _take her from the only home she ever knew since the death of her parents. Yet, even then it was a never a home.

Her thoughts are cut short when she heard footsteps and before she could move, she saw Connor standing above her.

"Oh," he said with a surprise to see her there. "I-I didn't know you were there. Listen, don't worry about what Achilles said-"  
Lady quickly stood up and brushed the dust off her green dress. "I shouldn't have come here with you," she said with anger in her voice.  
"W-W-What!? You expected me to leave you in that awful place with that awful man?"  
"I told you to not come at night and yet you went against your word! How do I know that you won't go against your word this time? That man doesn't want anything to do with me, so take me back."

The Native just stared at the red head, "No." he said firmly, causing her to take a step back in shock.  
"Connor-" She started to say but the boy shook his head.  
"No Lady," he said with the same firm voice. "I'll take care of you here."

She just stared at him with her green eyes. Trust has always been an issue with her. She never trusted her family. How can she trust some boy who claims that he cares about her? It's impossible. However, she didn't want to go back to Gwen and give her body to strangers. Yet, how will she ever find her brother without money? Connor promised that Achilles would help her, so she has to _trust _him.

"Fine," she mumbled.  
"Come on," he said with a wave of his hand and she followed him down the staircase and outside.

The forest is beautifully green and the sound of birds chirping could be heard from the trees. Connor began to walk and Lady followed behind him. There were houses down the dirt road, and beginnings of other houses as well. Then, to her surprise she saw a few men working together to move lumber around. One of the men spotted the pair and walked over.

"Ah Connor," the man said and slapped the boy on the back. "Good ta see ya. And who's your pretty friend?"  
Connor groaned in minor pain. "Hello Godfrey. This is Lady."  
"Lady? That's an interestin' name. That your real name?" The man asked the red head.

Lady's cheeks flushed for a moment and she quickly nodded. She can't let Connor know that she lied about her name. She will keep her true name under the rock of her dark past. The past is the past, and Lady was supposed to be the start of her new life.

"Yes, it is." Lady said with confidence in her voice.  
"Where you from? And why is somethin' like you hanging around this puny boy?"  
A giggle escaped her lips from Connor's expression at being told puny. "Connor isn't as puny as he seems," she said kindly. "I'm from Boston….let's just say my living wasn't suitable so Connor took me here."

Just speaking about Boston causes her heart to drop in her chest. Did she made a good choice coming here with Connor? Was it just impulse to get out the situation at hand? Connor must have noticed her change because he managed to make Godfrey leave them alone and he returned to moving lumber.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Lady just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Nothing," she said and then looked away from him. "I need some time alone. Why don't you help them with the lumber, it might make you seem less puny."  
Connor opened his mouth to speak but quickly pressed his lips together. He walked over the men but looked over his shoulder, it was clear he was concern. Lady then walked away and back toward the mansion, her green eyes stared at the large house. It would be lovely to stay in there for the rest of her life and never have to worry about a man trying to take her body. Yet….she feels like she did something wrong by leaving the brothel. She shouldn't but she does. She's already has to start fresh, and starting again….it's a lot to handle.

The red head walked toward the forest down a dirt trail and her heart somehow felt less heavy as she walked through the forest. She then lowered herself to the grass below and rested her back on the truck of the tree. A single tear escaped her eye and fell down her face. Why is she crying!? Lady roughly moved her arm over her eyes, hoping the tears would stop.

She could only think of Fillian out there in the city all alone and hungry. Yet, he ran off from her that night of the death of their parents. She's never been able to find him since. Isn't her responsibility to find him since she is the older sister? How will she find him without money? How does she even know that he is alive?

She heard her name being called in the forest and the voice is Connor's. His voice echoes throughout the forest. She wiped the remaining tears from her face, she can't seem weak in front of anyone. Last time was bad enough. The footsteps could be heard behind her and then they stopped. She heard a sigh escape the person and then felt pressure from the other side of the tree, someone else was leaning on it to. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Connor.

"Lady," he stated causing the red head to turn her head to the side. "I don't know why you are so upset. Hearing Achilles and I arguing probably didn't help but…I will make sure you are protected here. I promise you that. I'll help you find…whoever you need to find. Just…trust me. Please."

The red head swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the tree trunk. When she didn't answer, all she heard was a sigh and a thump against the tree trunk.

"Do you wanna climb the tree?" He asked and a smile broke out on her face. Her gazed moved up and the sun causes her to close her eyes and gaze back down at the grass below.  
"Only if you don't drop me," she replied back softly.  
"I'll never drop you," he answered. That answer was enough to make her prideful heart tear just a little.


End file.
